


superzeroes have secret identities too

by thegetfxckedcrew (nintendomiya)



Series: Trope Challenge [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Trope Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendomiya/pseuds/thegetfxckedcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino and Ohno are...different. Written for <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei">unkinsei</a> for <a href="http://superfresh.co.vu/post/100128991687">this Trope Challenge</a>. Superhero AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	superzeroes have secret identities too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unkinsei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkinsei/gifts).



> Cross-posted [here](http://yourbonesshake.livejournal.com/8835.html) \- thank you so much for the prompt! This was really really fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! <333 (sorry there's more emphasis on the powers bit than the hero bit, oops...)

When Ohno tells him, Nino laughs, because he thinks it’s probably a joke. Then Ohno eats an entire desk and Nino stops laughing and says, without a hint of irony, “So, Captain Indigestion has a ring to it.” 

Ohno looks really pleased and also like he might not be entirely full. “Pretty cool, right?” There’s sawdust on his cheek. Nino thinks their instructor will be disappointed to be missing a desk but maybe it comes with the territory of training. “So what can you do?”

Nino is actually impressed with the fact that Ohno can eat anything- it’s a unique power, that’s for sure, and comes with the added bonus of not ever having to diet or concern himself with his weight whatsoever. But he’s only known Ohno for a few days and he doesn’t want to seem too eager to partner up with him. Nino’s used to working alone, after all- other super-powered tend to be wary of him.

But here is Ohno, with his ability to eat anything, and looking at him like he would be amazed if Nino said he could super-pet dogs or something. So Nino bites one of his gloves off and takes Ohno’s hand without thinking, squeezing it, and eats his textbook. It tastes _awful_ \- he wonders briefly if Ohno even tastes the things he puts into his mouth- but then Ohno is sinking weakly to his knees and Nino jerks his hand away.

“Sorry,” he drops down in front of Ohno, hovering uselessly before he thinks to shove his hand back into his glove. “Are you okay?”

Ohno nods, passing a hand over his eyes, and Nino thinks this is it, he’s never going to find a partner, no one wants to be with someone like him, just touching him is dangerous- then Ohno’s hand drops away. He’s laughing, a sleepy edge to it, but laughing nonetheless. “That’s _really cool_ ,” he grins, “but there’s ink on your mouth.”

“I can taste it, you idiot,” Nino grumbles, sulky but grateful, and doesn’t tell him that there’s still wood shavings on his own.

\--

Nino’s been bullied before, so he’s not really that surprised that even in a training class of teenage boys with inhuman powers, there’s still someone that’s going to pick on him. Still, though, the first time another boy pushes him down and spits _Powers-leech_ at him like a curse, Nino knows better than to fight back. These boys aren’t his enemies, but they’re certainly not his friends.

Ohno _is_ his friend though. He picks Nino up afterward, not even the slightest bit hesitant to touch him, fearless that somehow Nino’s powers are going to seep through his clothing and suck away at him. And he eats that boy’s chair out from right beneath him just to make Nino laugh.

\--

They learn to control their powers with time. 

Ohno can eat anything, but he can still _over_ -eat, and it makes him sick. He finds that some things hurt going down, even if he can bite them into smaller sizes. It takes a while before he learns his limits, but he does, and it makes him (and his stomach) better, stronger. He also picks up the moves in their defensive courses with ease; he’s a quick study.

Nino, on the other hand, struggles for ages. It’s frustrating, to know what he has to do, but to not be able to make his body do it. And sometimes Ohno smiles at him, and Nino wishes he knew how to touch him, skin to skin, without hurting him.

\--

They’re partners for four years before they get their first assignment on their own. Ohno looks dashing in his mask but Nino laughs at him anyway, because his costume has a sparkly cobalt _i_ embroidered onto it. The dot of his _i_ is a nuclear warning sign. 

“Please tell me you went with Captain Indigestion,” Nino begs, and Ohno sniffs haughtily.

“Captain _Ingest_ , thank you very much,” he shoots and smoothes his hands down the front of his costume, drawing Nino’s attention elsewhere. His gaze leaps back up to Ohno’s face before he allows himself to get too far. “What did you end up going with?”

“SuperSucker,” Nino says, airily, puffing his chest out to show off the emblazoned double _S_ set into a gold-lined triangle. The costume is fitting but itchy; Nino assumes it’ll take some adjusting to, specifically for someone that often wears a size up. It’s easy to move in, but he thinks he’ll be happy if he avoids mirrors while wearing it, especially when he catches Ohno staring blatantly at his thighs. “C’mon,” he says, before he can think too much about that, “let’s go save some hostages.”

\--

Ohno swallows a bomb on their fifth mission. Nino, still young and scared and hopelessly in love, panics and does the first thing he can think of: he kisses him. Ohno’s mouth opens against his in surprise, and Nino can taste the metal in his mouth, and then fire on his tongue- it feels like he is lighting up from the inside, sparks dragging through his veins, when the bomb explodes. It billows up from Ohno’s stomach and into Nino’s mouth and Nino takes his power and takes the force of it and it sends them flying in opposite directions.

When he wakes, Ohno is hovering over him, mask gone and tears tracking through the dirt on his cheeks. “I thought,” he says, choked and desperate, “I thought you.”

“You’re so stupid,” Nino sighs, throat sore and voice rasping, reaching up to flutter his fingertips over Ohno’s jaw. Ohno grabs his hand and clutches it like a lifeline, cradling Nino against him, before Nino realizes his gloves are gone. “Oh-chan, no, wait--” he begins to say, hoarsely, terror clawing at him- please, he can’t, he doesn’t want to hurt Ohno- he tries to pull away but he’s too weak-

Ohno holds on tighter, shaking his head. “I’m fine,” he’s trying to say, but he’s crying and smiling at once, “look, Nino, you’re not hurting me at all.” It’s true- Nino can’t feel any of Ohno’s powers in him, like turning off a faucet. 

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, pained but happy, right before Ohno kisses him. 

\--

They’re good partners. The city stands tall, they save lives, and most importantly, they save each other- all the time, every day.


End file.
